


Chapter Fourteen, Snape's Grudge

by marginalia



Series: Waiting: The Prisoner of Azkaban Drabble Project [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-31
Updated: 2004-05-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

It wasn't the prank, for all it almost cost him his life. He didn't value his life, not then. And it wasn't the nicknames, the taunting, or the tricks he claimed he wanted to forget. That was all attention. Hate was so close to love.

It was just _them_. So simple, so impossible. The way James flew, the way Remus and Sirius looked at each other, the way Lily shone. It was the way they let Peter in, because he was in the right house, Severus supposed, there was no other reason, nothing he had to offer.

That was enough.


End file.
